


You and I Made It So

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Two Months after Why Can’t It Be SoKara and Lena’s lives change. Two secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 287





	You and I Made It So

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a follow up to  
> Why Cant’t It Be So.  
> Finally got around to doing it. Plenty of fluff and smut. Happy Reading.

It had been two months since Kara and Lena decided to take the next step in their relationship. Since that time the pair had become inseparable both in and out of the bedroom. Lena for her part was slowly still getting used to the idea of having someone she loved and trusted around. Kara, the ever loving, strong and compassionate person that she was, was there for Lena providing constant support and a shoulder for Lena to lean on when she was overworking herself at L-Corp or in the lab working on one of her new research projects or just other personal projects Lena had.

The pair had discussed Lena’s project Non Nocere and the reason why Lena had even started it in the first place. Kara had been more understanding then she had been at first when she had learned about what Non Nocere was intended to do. Yes Lena’s intentions although extreme were her overly active scientific brain trying to find a solution for the painful betrayal Kara had imbued her with. Kara being her hopeful speech giving self made Lena realize that without pain there was no growth physically, mentally and emotionally.  
Kara wasn’t innocent either, the Super apologized to Lena as well. She knew that had she been honest with Lena in the first place and had not let other people’s opinions weigh so much on her judgement they could have avoided this whole mess in the first place. 

The pair were sprawled out on Lena’s California King sized bed underneath her dark grey duvet where Kara was resting against the headboard as Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest listening to her steady strong heartbeat. “Lena there is something I have been meaning to ask you.” Kara told her as she had Lena embraced in her arms as she wove her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses. Enjoying the way Lena seemed to purr at Kara’s petting.

“Really what is it Kara is everything alright?” Lena asked, pulling away from Kara’s embrace a look of concern evident on her sharp yet delicate features.  
Kara super sped to the fireplace retrieving a softball sized lump of coal. Lena gave her a quizzical look before Kara got down on one knee and watched as Kara’s hand squeezed at the coal embers of light illuminating through her fingers. As Kara opened her hand and blew gently on the debris to reveal a bright 18 karat diamond. Kara pulled a white gold wedding band from her pajama pants and placed the diamond on top of the band using her heat vision to weld the diamond into the metal. 

Lena looked at the ring shining brightly in between Kara’s middle and forefinger as she extended it out to her. “Lena Kieran Luthor, you are an exceptionally brilliant, kind and caring beautiful soul. I love you with all that I am and I will spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
Lena could only stare at Kara in complete utter shock and awe. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Kara closer to her pulling her lips towards hers in a frantic yet passionate display of affection. Lena pulled back as she leaned her forehead on Kara’s “Yes Kara Zor-EL Danvers I will marry you.”  
Kara gave her a big bright smile before planting another kiss onto her lips.  
Kara carefully slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger as Kara instantly whisked Lena into a bridal carry spinning her around making Lena dizzy.  
“Kara please put me down. I have something to tell you as well.” Kara instantly put Lena down.  
Never in all her life did she think she and Kara would be together let alone be engaged. This was more than a dream come true for Lena. Except now she had to let Kara in on her own little secret.

Lena made her way into her walk-in closet pulling out a gift box with a bow. Kara watched her with interest as Lena handed Kara the gift box. “Well open it.” Lena told her as Kara placed the box on the bed pulling the top off as she moved the white butcher paper aside as she pulled out a cute Supergirl onesie complete with a cape. On the front of the onesie an envelope was attached. Kara took the envelope and opened it noticing a letter with Lena’s neat handwriting Kara read the letter out loud. “All great superheroes need a side kick. Yours will arrive in December 2020.” Kara looked at Lena with a look of pure adoration on her face. Lena had more tears in her eyes at Kara’s reaction.

“Lena is this true? Are we going to have a baby?” Kara asked her as she looked at the Supergirl onesie once more. “Yes Kara it’s true we are going to have a baby.” No sooner had Lena finished her sentence was she whisked up into the air once more spinning around in circles. Kara eventually placed her back on her feet as she kneeled down in front of Lena and nuzzled her face into her stomach before placing her ear against Lena’s midriff. Lena smiled as she combed her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Darling I don’t think you will be able to hear anything yet.” Kara just turned her head to place a loving kiss on her belly. “I don’t care. That is our baby that is growing inside of you Lena this is a miracle. Thank you for giving me this gift.” Kara told her as she trailed kisses up Lena’s stomach to in between her cleavage then up to her neck to kiss her freckle followed by under her jaw and finally to her ear.

“So beautiful Lena.” Kara whispered as she continued to kiss Lena anywhere her lips could reach.  
“Kara.” Lena moaned as Kara trailed her hands up along her hips and waist. Kara effortlessly lifted Lena up by her ass and adjusted her legs to wrap around her waist. As she led them back to the bed laying Lena down in the middle of the huge bed. Kara continued to kiss Lena all over her face. “I want to make love to you Lena.” Kara told her as she reached under Lena’s night gown to pull her panties down her legs. Tossing the material behind her. Kara super sped out of her shirt, pajamas pants and boxer briefs. She was completely naked as she pulled Lena towards her to straddle her lap. Lena could feel Kara’s hard cock against her thigh.

As Kara pulled Lena’s nightgown up and over Lena’s head. Leaving Lena complete nude as well. Kara started trailing kisses down towards Lena’s chest Lena stopped her. “Ka-ra the red sun lamps.” Lena whined.  
“Oh right.” Kara told her as she reached for the night stand with Lena still on top of her. Pulling out the tiny control as the red sun lamps activated. “Better?” Kara asked as she continued with her earlier endeavors kissing down Lena’s chest until she reached her perky rose colored nipple sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth. “Feels good.” Lena moaned as she pulled Kara’s head closer to her chest encouraging her ministrations as she slowly started to grind herself against Kara’s cock coating it in her essence. “Lenaa.” Kara groaned against her breast as Lena continued to grind into Kara’s lap. Kara adjusted her grip on Lena’s waist to angle her right hand at Lena’s entrance slowly sliding two fingers through her slick. Lena instantly thrusted against Kara’s fingers as she whined  
“Kara please.” Kara kept sliding her fingers through Lena’s pussy lips. “Have to open you up first baby.” Kara said as she moved to Lena’s other breast lavish the same love and attention as she had the other.  
“Make you nice and wet for my cock.” Kara told her as she slowly thrusted her fingers up into Lena. “Ohhhh.” Lena moaned as Kara thrusted her long dexterous fingers into her. Kara’s thumb drew small circles over her clit as she continued fingering her.  
“Yesss just like that I’m going to come so good for you Kara.” Lena said as Kara continued to stroke her.  
“I want to see you come undone Lena see you come for me baby.” Kara told her as she added a third finger to her thrusting. “Yes please Kara so close, I’m so…”  
Lena’s moaning turned into a beautiful scream of pleasure. As Kara felt Lena’s inner muscles clamp around her fingers as her clit throbbed. Kara watched as Lena slowly recovered from her climax before placing a tender kiss to her forehead. 

As she cradled Lena close to her body before laying Lena’s body down onto the mattress once more. Kara watched as Lena spread her legs. Noticing how Lena’s pussy seemed to be throbbing with need. This was the first time Kara noticed how aroused she really was. She felt her cock throb between her thighs aching for a warm sheath. Kara stroked her dick from head to base covering it in her precum. When she felt Lena reach out to stroke her cock’s sensitive head before leading it towards her entrance. Kara lined herself up and she gently thrust forward into Lena’s pussy enjoying the way Lena’s walls contracted around her. “Kara please it feels so good.” Lena moaned out as Kara slowly inched her way inside. “Rao Lena you always feel incredible I can’t get enough of you.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s temple once she had sheathed herself completely inside her. Kara stilled giving Lena time to adjust to her size. “Mhm you always feel so big and wonderful inside me.” Lena moaned out as she placed a tiny kiss on Kara’s shoulder. “Make love to me Kara. I want to feel how much you love me.” Lena told her as she scraped her nails down Kara’s back until she reached her ass gripping each cheek fiercely pulling Kara in further.

“I love you so much Lena.” Kara whispered into her ear as she started to pull out of Lena, only to thrust back in all the way until her cock’s head bumped against Lena’s womb.  
“Yess Karaa just like that you’re in so deep, it’s so deep.” Kara continued with her slow but hard pace making sure to rotate her hips in a circle each time she was all the way inside. Enjoying the way Lena’s nails dug into the skin of her butt cheeks leaving small crescent moons on her skin.  
“Lenaa I can feel how much you want me, how much you need me deep inside.” Kara moaned out into Lena’s neck loving the way her walls gripped her tight.  
“Oh yes Kara I love it, I love you gah please don’t ever stop.” Kara pulled Lena’s legs high on her waist granting her deeper access to Lena’s warm and wet walls. “Oh Lena I love you, yes I love you so damn much.” With one last hard and deep thrust both of them reached their climax as they both cried out each other’s name.

Kara laid still and completely spent on top of Lena. As Lena stroked her fingers up and down Kara’s spine enjoying the weight of Kara on top of her along with her softening cock still buried deeply inside her. She let out a small laugh as Kara placed small kisses on her neck then up her jaw towards her cheek and finally onto her lips. Kara slowly pulled out of Lena as she adjusted herself so that Lena was laying on top of her. Lena reached out for Kara’s hand and interlaced their fingers together as Lena brought their hands towards her, placing a loving kiss on Kara’s hand.  
“I love you so much Kara. You and our baby.” Lena told her as she placed both their hands over her stomach where the life both of them created was slowly growing inside of her. Lena laid her head over Kara’s chest her ear over Kara’s heart the steady beat lulling her to sleep.  
“I love you too i zhao. You and our āōs.” Kara said as she lovingly rubbed their interlaced hands over Lena’s belly. She placed a tender lovingly kiss on the crown of Lena’s head as the sparkle of the diamond of Lena’s ring caught her eye before she fell asleep with Lena wrapped in her arms as Kara turned them over so she was spooning Lena from behind. Kara not removing her hand from Lena’s stomach and Lena keeping her hand over Kara’s Both of them fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the future they would make for themselves and their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will do a third installment of the birth of the baby and afterwards how Kara and Lena are dealing with motherhood and life with their new bundle of joy.
> 
> S/O to freedombeats89 for the inspiration about “the every superhero needs a sidekick” bit. From their story “Snapped”.


End file.
